Moonlight Sonata
by C.Hide
Summary: "Ya, Sex God. Sasuke adalah Sex God kota Konoha, apa kau tak tahu mengenai itu?"/"Hanya sekali!" ujar Neji cepat, "dan waktu itu dia juga tak mengeluarkannya di dalam,"/"Aku menyesal menyukaimu."/SasuNaru, KakaIru, KakaObi, NejiNaru, Itakyuu, NejiGaa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, KakaObi, NejiNaru dll

Rated : M

Warning : BL, AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, dll

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dari tadi matanya masih saja tertuju pada sebuah foto yang menghiasi meja belajarnya. Di dalam foto tersebut terdapat gambar dirinya dan seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning cerah yang tengah merangkul pundaknya sembari tersenyum lebar. Dan tanpa sadar Sasuke selalu tersenyum tipis ketika memperhatikan senyum senang anak berambut kuning cerah itu.

"Kau tahu? Bagiku, kau ini sangat menyebalkan," ungkap Sasuke sembari bersandar pada badan kursi belajarnya, "bisa-bisanya kau terus menghantui pikiranku selama tiga tahun ini." lanjutnya kemudian mendesah panjang dan kembali memperhatikan foto tersebut. "Dan perlu kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto," lanjutnya kemudian pandangan matanya yang biasa dingin perlahan berubah menjadi sendu. "Aku merindukanmu," ulangnya kemudian mengambil foto itu dan memeluknya. "Kau dengar, aku merindukanmu,"

.

.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya saat mata hitamnya memandang sebuah makam yang ada di hadapannya, ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjongkok di samping makam tersebut, "Aku datang, Obito," ujarnya pelan sembari meletakan sebuket bunga mawar di atas makam, "bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Kakashi kemudian menyentuh ukiran nama yang ada di batu nisan tersebut. Dan darahnya berdesir pelan ketika sosok itu melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Apa sepuluh tahu belum cukup untuk menyingkirkan bayanganmu?" tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tulus di balik maskernya. "Astaga, bicara apa aku barusan?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan –berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari dalam otaknya. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Bagaimanapun kau ini adalah sahabatku," Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, "dan juga orang yang telah mengajariku banyak hal." Lanjut Kakashi sembari membelai nama temannya yang sudah terukir manis di dalam batu nisan itu.

Dan selama beberapa menit, Kakashi terdiam, membiarkan angin sore menyapanya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut silvernya. "Terima kasih." Ucap Kakashi perlahan setelah sekilan lama terdiam, "terima kasih atas semuanya, Obito,"lanjutnya sembari melepaskan masker yang biasa digunakannya. "Dan harus kau tau, kau ini adalah sahabat sejatiku sekaligus guru terbaik bagiku," ungkap Kakashi sembari mengecup singkat batu nisan itu.

"Kadang, aku menyesal baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang," ucapnya samar-samar sembari memasang kembali masker bewarna biru malam kebanggannya itu. "Sampai jumpa besok, Obito," kata Kakashi pelan kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan makam tersebut.

.

.

Hatchim.

Hatchim.

"Ano, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu dengan nada khawatir sembari menoleh ke arah orang berambut hitam berantakan yang tengah duduk di bangku tunggu bandara –tepat disampingnya.

Orang itu hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya kemudian mengelap hidungnya yang sedikit berarir. "Aku tak apa-apa," ujarnya sembari tersenyum ke arah pemuda berambut kuning menyala itu dan memasukan kembali sapu tangannya ke saku. "Mungkin saja aku terkena flu ringan," ujarnya pelan lalu membuka tas jinjingnya dan mengambil masker dari dalam sana lalu memakainya.

"Udara di Jepang saat musim dingin memang tak bersahabat. Berbeda dengan Jerman," komentar pemuda itu kemudian melirik ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar. Sementara itu, pria berusia tak lebih dari dua puluh tiga tahun itu hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi komentar remaja yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," ujar pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tas jinjingnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum singkat ke arah pria berambut dan bermata hitam itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

Dan pria itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan tatapan sedikit heran. 'Kenapa penampilannya familiar sekali dimataku?' batin pria itu sembari memandang punggung pemuda itu yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dalam iris matanya yang hitam. Dan ketika bayangan pemuda itu telah hilang, pria berambut hitam itu memutar otaknya dan membuka kembali memori ingatannya. Lalu, ketika sebuah ingatan muncul, ia tersentak. 'Sensei!' teriaknya dalam hati sembari melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

"Kau tahu Neji, aku sudah menunggu hampir satu jam di Bandara tahu!" ujar Naruto sedikit kesal sembari memandang tunangannya dengan tatapan sinis. Sementara itu pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, tadi aku ada beberapa urusan yang tak bisa ditinggal," jelas Neji panjang kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya menjauh dari tempat parkir. Ia menghela nafas panjang ketika memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang masih kusut. "Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf Naruto," ujarnya pelan. "Aku benar-benar ada urusan mendesak tadi,"

Naruto mendegus, "bilang saja kau baru kencan dengan Gaara,"

Neji melirik ke arah Naruto sejenak, "ya, diantaranya." Ujar Neji singkat yang langsung disambut oleh cibiran dari Naruto. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," ujar Naruto kemudian melemparkan pandangannya keluar dan memandang jalan Konoha yang ramai. "Tapi kurasa kau harus lebih berhati-hati ketika bertemu dengan Gaara. Kemarin ayahku melemparkan sepuluh foto dirimu dan Gaara padaku," Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "dia memarahiku. Tousan bilang aku tak becus menjagamu tahu,"

Neji mendesah kecil. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya pelan yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Naruto.

"Mungkin lain kali aku harus mengajarimu beberapa trik menemui orang secara diam-diam," ujar Naruto santai. Sementara itu Neji hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, KakaObi, NejiNaru dll

Rated : M

Warning : BL, AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, dll

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Naruto menyapu pandangannya pada apartemen yang akan ditempatinya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Sebuah ruangan mewah dengan peralatan antik dan nuansa biru langit memenuhi iris mata Naruto. "Jadi ini apartemenmu?" tanya Naruto sembari berjalan ke arah sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana. "Bagus juga, hanya saja ini terlalu jauh dari kedai Ichiraku," komentar Naruto sembari melepaskan jaket hitamnya.

"Ichiraku?"

Naruto menoleh, "ya, kedai ramen Ichiraku. Jangan lupa, sebelum aku sekolah di Jerman aku pernah tinggal di Konoha untuk waktu yang lama," ujar Naruto datar yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Neji. "Dulu aku sering sekali ke sana dengan si Teme itu," ungkap Naruto sembari terkekeh kecil. "Dan aku bisa menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo," kata Naruto bangga.

Sementara itu, Neji memutar matanya dan duduk di samping Naruto, "kau ini memang maniak ramen," komentar Neji, "tapi Naruto, siapa yang kau maksud Teme itu?" tanya Neji penasaran. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Naruto –yang biasanya menjaga wibawa di depan publik- mengunakan _nickname_ yang menurutnya kurang sopan pada seseorang. Memangnya sebrengsek apa orang itu hingga Naruto menyebut orang itu dengan sebutan 'Teme'?

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji kemudian menunjukan cengiran rubahnya, "Uchiha Sasuke!" ujar Naruto kencang yang langsung membuat Neji terbatuk-batuk. Alhasil Naruto menepuk pundak Neji begitu mendengar suara batuk Neji, "hei kau kenapa Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Dan sedetik kemudian Neji sudah berhasil menghentikan batuk tiba-tibanya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Neji?" tanya Naruto lagi nada cemas.

Dia menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, "aku baik-baik saja, Naruto," ujarnya pelan kemudian menoleh ke samping dan memandang Naruto dengan lekat. "Naruto, tadi kau bilang sering ke Ichiraku dengan si Teme?" Naruto mengangguk, "Dan Teme yang kau maksud itu Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto kembali mengangguk. Sementara Neji menatap Naruto horror.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Neji menaikan sebelah alisnya, "memangnya kenapa dengan Sasuke? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran sembari menatap Neji lekat. Sedangkan Neji mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dan hal itu makin membuat Naruto penasaran. "Hei, Neji! Apa kau kenal dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Neji menelan ludahnya, "tentu saja, semua orang di Konoha juga tahu siapa si Sex God itu."

Mata Naruto melebar, "apa kau bilang tadi? Sex God?"

"Ya, Sex God. Sasuke adalah Sex God kota Konoha, apa kau tak tahu mengenai itu?"

30 detik…

45 detik…

60 detik…

"HAH?" pekik Naruto tak percaya ketika otaknya berhasil mencerna perkataan Neji.

Sasuke. Uchiha. Sex God.

Oh Kami-sama!

.

.

"Ini tempatnya, Tobi-san," ujar Shizune sopan kemudian mempersilahkan seorang pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen luas dengan nuansa kuning gading. "Kalau ada keperluan lain, kau bisa memanggilku. Kamarku ada di lantai bawah," jelas wanita berusia dua puluh tahun itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti oleh pria berambut hitam. "Bagaimana menurutmu Tobi-san? Kau suka dengan apartmen ini?" ujarnya sembari melirik ke arah pria yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

Pria itu mengangguk kecil, "apartemen ini lebih dari cukup," ujarnya kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah darah. "Terima kasih ya sudah mencarikan apartemen ini untukku," dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar di balik maskernya. "Kau sangat membantuku Shizune-san!" ungkapnya senang.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, "senang bisa membantumu juga," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," pamit Shizune yang dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari pria itu. "Selamat beristirahat," ujarnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Sementara itu pria berambut hitam yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk ketika Shizune pergi kemudian menguncinya. "Akhirnya aku kembali ke Konoha juga," ujarnya lemas kemudian melepaskan masker dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di sebelah pintu. "Rasanya berat sekali kembali kemari," dia menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa yang tadi didudukinya, "kalau saja bukan karena pekerjaan, aku pasti malas untuk kembali kemari," ungkapnya pelan kemudian duduk kembali di sofa panjang itu.

"Menyebalkan," sunggutnya sembari menarik nafas panjang, "semoga saja aku tak bertemu dengan Kakashi atau Rin," bisiknya pelan kemudian melepaskan beberapa kancing teratas kemeja panjangnya. "Semoga saja," dia mendesah kecil.

'Semoga…'

.

.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang Neji dengan wajah cemberut. "Tidak mungkin!" ujar sembari melipat kedua tangan. "Tidak mungkin orang menyebalkan. Dingin. Dan seenaknya itu menjadi seorang Sex God. Tidak. Aku. Tidak percaya!" ungkap Naruto. Ia memang tak percaya sedikitpun tentang ocehan Neji mengenai pemuda itu. Menurutnya, Sasuke tak akan melakukan hal itu. Tidak. Ia sudah lama mengenal Sasuke. Lagipula Sex bebas rasanya bukan tabiat seorang Uchiha.

"Terserah kau saja Naruto, tapi yang kukatakan mengenai Uchiha itu benar. Dia seorang Sex God." Jelas Neji dingin. "Lagipula kau ini sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya bukan?"

Naruto mendengus, "hanya tiga tahun, Neji," Naruto mengacungkan tiga jarinya di hadapan Neji sejenak kemudian menariknya kembali. "Dan aku tidak yakin dalam jangka waktu tiga tahun dia menjadi pemuda sebrengsek yang kau katakan –memang dulu, dia brengsek, tapi bukan brengsek dalam artian itu."

Neji memutar matanya, "oh ayolah Naruto, tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat," jelas Neji sembari memandang Naruto dengan sedikit kesal. Pasalnya, ia sudah menjelaskan tentang Uchiha Sasuke pada Naruto. Namun pemuda kuning yang ada di hadapannya ini sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah percaya," Naruto memajukan bibirnya –sementara Neji menghela nafas panjang menghadapi sifat keras kepala Naruto. "Lagipula kenapa kau sangat yakin jika Sasuke adalah Sex God?" tanya Naruto dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan menyelidik. Rasanya heran juga kenapa Neji yang biasanya kalem tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerewet demi menjelaskan jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang Sex God. Ah, rasanya ada yang sedikit ganjil.

Sementara itu yang ditatap justru tersenyum kaku –membuat Naruto mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi. "Neji," panggil Naruto dengan Nada redah, membuat Neji menelan ludah.

"Itu…"

"Katakan padaku,"

"Itu karena teman-teman di klub malam sering membicarakan Sasuke," ujarnya sedikit gugup. Dan tiba-tiba saja Neji menjadi tidak nyaman. Berkali-kali ia bergerak kecil untuk menemukan posisi yang nyaman. Sementara itu, Naruto yang tidak puas akan jawaban Neji masih saja diam sembari memandang pemuda yang sudah tiga bulan menjadi tunangannya.

"Neji, katakan semuanya,"

"Itu… -aku bisa mengatakannya karena aku sudah pernah melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya,"

"HAH?"

"Hanya sekali!" ujar Neji cepat, "dan waktu itu dia juga tak mengeluarkannya di dalam," Neji menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu. Sementara itu Naruto mendadak mengalami sakit kepala dan tiba-tiba saja perutnya mual. Dunianya seakan jungkir balik mendengar pengakuan dari Neji.

"Kau… Sasuke… itu… Sex God… Sekali… Oh Kami-sama," ujar Naruto tidak jelas sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut kencang.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi menatap Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tajam. Tak ada lagi senyuman ramah yang biasa tergambar di bibirnya. Dan raut wajahnya yang biasanya teduh kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi, "ada yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu," ujar lelaki berusia duapuluh tahun itu dengan nada serius. Sementara itu Sasuke tak menanggapinya, ia justru melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku ingin kau mengentikan aktivitas malammu yang bodoh itu," perintah Itachi yang langsung disambut oleh senyuman sinis dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi, "aku tak mau," ujarnya datar.

Dahi Itachi berkedut mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk mengatur kemarahannya yang semakin memuncak menghadapi tingkah adik satu-satunya ini. "Ini perintah, Sasuke!" Itachi memandang Sasuke tajam, "kau tak boleh menolaknya." Lanjutnya dengan memberi penekanan di setiap katanya. "Lagipula, seks bebas sangat berbahaya, Sasuke,"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah bibirnya mendengar hal itu, "kau pikir kau siapa bisa memerintahku sembarangan?"

"Aku ini kakakkmu, kau harus sadar hal itu,"

"Aku tak pernah mau mempunyai kakak sepertimu,"

"Kau…" Rahang Itachi mengeras. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas melihat perubahan kakaknya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa mengenai diriku, Itachi," ujar Sasuke sinis, "dan aku tahu semua yang aku lakukan lebih dari kau, karena ini hidupku. Dan kau tak punya kuasa apa-apa terhadapku," ujar Sasuke panjang sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

.

.

"…Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, "ya, kenapa aku tadi?" tanya pemuda kuning itu sembari melirik ke arah Neji yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang –tepat di sebelah dirinya yang tengah berbaring. "Kenapa aku bisa berbaring di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Neji menghela nafas panjang, "kau pingsan," jawabnya, "kau pingsan setelah aku menceritakan semuanya," ujar pria bermata lavender itu tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto. Tidak. Entah kenapa rasanya ia merasa tak enak terhadap Naruto. Sedikit banyak dia sadar, ada sebuah hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mendengus kemudian berusaha duduk. Setelah itu ia memandang Neji, "sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja Hyuuga," ujarnya. "Lalu… mengenai hal 'itu' apa benar kau pernah bercinta dengan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Ia berharap, semua yang dikatakan Neji tadi hanya bualan semata. Namun… Neji mengangguk. "Jadi benar ya," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Ah harusnya ia ingat jika Neji tak pernah main-main dengan kalimatnya.

"Kau, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan Uchiha itu?" tanya Neji, "sepertinya kau sangat tak senang mendengar berita itu,"

Sebuah senyum kecut bertengger di bibir Naruto. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Neji, "tak ada apa-apa, kami hanya berteman. Dan aku sedikit syok saja mendengar penjelasanmu tadi." Bohongnya sembari memandang ke arah lain. "Lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah malam," usir Naruto secara halus.

"Ya, kurasa itu lebih baik," ujarnya singkat. "Aku permisi," pamit Neji kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto sedikit-pun. Ia menyesal. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal itu tadi. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga mulutnya tadi. Ah, ini pasti gara-gara alkohol yang sempat diminumnya tadi hingga ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya secara sempurna. Sial.

'Pasti Naruto punya hubungan khusus dengan Uchiha itu. Ah, seharusnya aku bisa menahan diriku tadi.' Batin Neji.

Sementara itu Naruto memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan pandangan kosong. Penjelasan dan pengakuan Neji masih sangat hangat dalam benaknya. Dan kedua hal itu masih membuat kepalanya berdenyut hingga sekarang. Ia memang tak pernah menyangka Uchiha Sasuke akan berubah dalam waktu tiga bulan.

Berubah. Ya berubah.

"Brengsek. Kau jauh lebih brengsek dari sebelumnya. Aku membencimu Uchiha, sangat membencimu," ujar Naruto pelan sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tak menghalangi tetes air yang keluar dari matanya. "Aku menyesal menyukaimu." Ungkap Naruto sembari menyeka air matanya.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto bagun sangat pagi dibanding biasanya. Salahkan mimpinya semalam tentang Sasuke yang dikerubungi oleh puluhan wanita tanpa busana yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Alhasil pagi ini Naruto terlihat sangat lesu. Bahkan ia hampir menjatuhkan cangkir yang ia pegang. Dan menabrak meja kayu hingga lututnya bengkak.

"Sial." Sunggutnya sembari mengambil jaket oranye dengan garis hitam kebanggaannya kemudian memakainya. "Lebih baik aku sarapan di luar saja," ujarnya pelan kemudian bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya dan segera bergegas menuju kedai kopi yang ada di sebrang apartemennya untuk sarapan.

Sebenarnya, di apartemennya ada beberapa makanan instan yang tinggal dipanaskan atau dimasak secara sederhana. Namun, mengingat hari ini keadaannya kacau, ia lebih memilih untuk makan di luar dibandingkan memasak sendiri. Tidak. Ia tak ingin meledakan kompor atau memakan masakan hangus hari ini. Tidak. Terima kasih.

"Aku pesan cappucino dan dua potong roti bakar," pesan Naruto ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri dan menanyakan pesanannya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar," ujar pelayan pria itu sembari tersenyum singkat sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Lalu, setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto membuka koran yang dibelinya tadi. Ia membuka-buka halaman koran itu dan mencari sebuah rubrik yang menarik. Namun, sebelum ia menemukannya, sebuah pembicaraan yang tak segaja terdengar Naruto menarik perhatian pemuda kuning tersebut.

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh, kau melihat si Sex God masuk ke dalam apartemen itu?"

"Percaya padaku. Aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam sana,"

"Wah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika nanti malam kita datangi dia,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mencoba seks dengannya, bagaimana? Nanti kita tanya bagian resepsionis dimana kamarnya,"

"Oke, ah aku jadi tidak sabar."

Naruto mendesah, perutnya melilit mendengar percakapan itu. Dan makanan yang-entah-sudah-sejak-kapan ada di mejanya tak membuatnya bersemangat untuk melahapnya, rasanya justru mual ketika melihat cairan bewarna kecoklatan itu. Namun, Naruto tetap saja mengambil sepotong roti bakar dan melahapnya. Tidak lucu kan pergi dari kedai kopi tanpa menyentuh makanan yang sudah kau pesan?

"Ugh,"

.

.

TBC

.

.


End file.
